NIGHTMARE
by reeshahyu
Summary: "Baby, kenapa kau memanggil eomma-mu hm. .?"/ "Aku bermimpi sedang bermimpi buruk."/ "YAA UWAA . . HAEE, KENAPA LAMPUNYA MATIII? CEPAT NYALAKANNNN. . . ," / "Ya, ya, Hae! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" / 'Ah. . aku harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan hhe ' / 'Aissh . . sial! Lee Hyukjae' / HAEHYUK.OS.DLDR!


**FF|NIGHTMARE|HAEHYUK|OS**

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **.**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Baby, kenapa kau memanggil eomma-mu hm. .?"/ "Aku bermimpi sedang bermimpi buruk."/ "YAA UWAA . . HAEE, KENAPA LAMPUNYA MATIII? CEPAT NYALAKANNNN. . . ," / "Ya, ya, Hae! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" / 'Ah. . aku harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan hhe~' / 'Aissh . . sial! Lee Hyukjae!' / .DLDR!_**

* * *

" _Chagiya. . ."_

 _"_ _Yes, Baby."_

 _Suara menggoda dari seorang yeoja dengan mini dress biru yang melekat pada tubuh seksinya tak bisa Hyukjae abaikan. Yeoja itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Hyukjae dengan gaya sensual yang cukup membuat Hyukjae tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Yeoja itu kini berada tepat di depan Hyukjae dan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Hyukjae yang putih._

 _"_ _Kemari, mendekatlah."_

 _Suara yeoja itu bagaikan sebuah hipnotis bagi Hyukjae yang tak bisa ia tolak._

 _"_ _Kau mau apa, hm? Mulai nakal eoh?"_

 _Hyukjae sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah yeoja itu dan sedikit memberikan cubitan kecil di hidung sang yeoja._

 _"_ _Tutup matamu, sayang."_

 _Kedipan mata dari sang yeoja yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya adalah sebuah pertanda bagi Hyukjae bahwa kini ia harus memilih untuk tetap meneruskannya atau tidak._

 _"_ _Baiklah, manis."_

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyukjae lalu menutup matanya, menuruti perintah sang yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan yeoja itu yang semakin mendekat padanya. Hembusan nafas sang yeoja di lehernya benar-benar membuat Hyukjae merinding. Dapat Hyukjae rasakan tangan sang yeoja kini mulai mengelus pipinya dan terus ke belakang meremas dengan lembut rambutnya._

 _Hyukjae yakin jika wajah sang yeoja kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya karena kini ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas mereka satu sama lain. Hyukjae juga yakin jika kedua belah bibir mereka akan saling bertemu dan melumat dengan penuh gairah. Hyukjae hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik lagi sampai suara lenguhan akan terdengar menggoda dari sang yeoja dan juga—._

"Eomma. . ."

 _"_ _Hm . .?"_

 _Hyukjae mengernyit heran dan mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Matanya yang tertutup membuat ia tak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya yeoja di depannya ini lakukan._

"Eomma. . eomma. . ."

 _"_ _Baby, kenapa kau memanggil eomma-mu hm. .?"_

 _Masih dengan mata yang tertutup, Hyukjae bertanya apa yang lawan mainnya ini kerjakan. Bukankah seharusnya mereka kini akan saling bercumbu? Tapi kenapa yeoja ini malah memanggil eomma-nya. Dan sepertinya itu bukan suara yeoja bermini dress biru tadi. Suaranya berbeda dan malah terdengar seperti suara . . . Donghae?_

"Eommaaaa. . . ."

"EOMMAAAA. . . ."

Suara itu semakin keras dan membuat Hyukjae harus membuka matanya. Kamar bernuansa biru menjadi objek pertama yang Hyukjae lihat. Kemudian penglihatannya beralih pada seseorang yang terduduk di sampingnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

 _'_ _Sial! Ternyata cuma mimpi,'_ umpat Hyukjae dalam hati.

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya dan sedikit menggeram kesal dengan apa yang telah ia alami barusan. Hyukjae tak bisa menahan amarahnya untuk hal yang satu ini sekarang. Jarang-jarang ia bisa bermimpi—akan—berciuman dengan yeoja seksi dengan dada yang cukup besar. Ini semua gara-gara Donghae. Kenapa ia selalu merusak kesenangan Hyukjae, _eoh_?

"Kau mengacaukannya, Hae! Kau merusak kencanku dengan _noona_ berdada besar yang seksi!"

Donghae yang menjadi objek sasaran kekesalan Hyukjae tak menghiraukan apa yang Hyukjae ucapkan. Ia masih terlihat sibuk mengatur nafasnnya secara perlahan.

Karena merasa diabaikan dan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Hyukjae bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau kenapa, eoh?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

Donghae masih saja diam dan enggan untuk berbicara. Setelah nafasnya sedikit teratur, ia kemudian mulai bersuara.

"Aku bermimpi sedang bermimpi buruk," jawab Donghae dengan pandangannya yang masih lurus ke depan.

"Hah? Kau aneh."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _'Kenapa semua mimpi Donghae sangat aneh?'_ itulah hal pertama yang muncul di kepala Hyukjae. Ia masih ingat tentang mimpi Donghae yang sedang berenang dengan ratusan ikan nemo di lautan, bertemu dengan alien di Paris, dan sekarang bermimpi sedang bermimpi buruk? Benar-benar aneh. Hyukjae sendiri juga heran kenapa ia masih tetap saja betah menjadi _roommate_ _namja childish_ yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak bohong, Hyuk. Aku bermimpi sedang tidur di sebuah kamar yang menyeramkan dan saat aku tertidur aku mulai bermimpi buruk."

Donghae berbalik ke belakang menghadap Hyukjae dan dengan sangat antusias menjelaskan mimpinya. Gerakan tangan yang ia buat ka atas, ke bawah, dan ke samping membuat Donghae benar-benar seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang sedang bercerita ke teman-temannya di depan kelas.

"Memang apa yang kau mimpikan dalam mimpi burukmu itu, _eoh_?"

Hyukjae sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang disebutnya konyol ini.

"Aku . . . aku tak ingat," jawab Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan diakhiri dengan senyuman bodohnya.

" _Aishh_ . . sudahlah aku mau tidur."

Hyukjae sudah berniat akan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali namun gagal karena Donghae menahan tangannya.

"Tapi Hyuk."

"Apa lagi, _eoh_?"

"Sepertinya mimpiku ini berkelanjutan."

Omong kosong apa lagi ini? Bermimpi sedang bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang berkelanjutan?

"Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar leluconmu saat ini, Hae."

Hyukjae sudah mulai jengah dengan semua omongan Donghae. Hei! Ini masih sangat malam. Bukankah sangat tidak lucu kalau kau terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk tertawa mendengar lelucon mimpi _roommate_ -mu?

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini benar-benar lanjutan dari mimpiku yang semalam," jawab Donghae yakin.

"Kau pikir mimpi itu seperti drama yang sering Heechul _Hyung_ tonton tiap malam yang akan berakhir dalam 16 atau 20 episode, begitu?"

"Tapi, ini benar-benar lanjutan dari mimpiku kemarin. Rumah yang berantakan, ranjang berwarna merah yang penuh dengan debu, keadaan kamar yang gelap ditambah suasana yang mencekam. Itu sama seperti mimpiku yang semalam, Hyuk."

Donghae masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Hyukjae bahwa mimpinya benar-benar nyata. Tatapan mata dan ekpsresi ketakutan yang Donghae tunjukkan membuktikan jika ia serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, Hae. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau akan semakin bodoh jika terus memikirkannya."

Hyukjae tak habis pikir, kenapa Donghae selalu saja memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting. Bukankah itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang kejadian apapun yang bahkan bila kau bermimpi sebagai siswa Taman Kanak-Kanak yang sedang belajar Fisika dengan teman Sekolah Menengah Atas di Sekolah Menengah Pertama pun bisa terjadi.

"Apa mungkin karena posisi tidurku seperti orang mati jadi aku selalu bermimpi buruk?"

"YA! Aku juga tidur dengan posisi sama sepertimu. Tapi, lihat! Aku baik-baik saja dan tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi aneh. Malahan aku bermimpi berkencan dengan _noona_ cantik. Tapi, semuanya kacau gara-gara mimpi sialanmu itu," sela Hyukjae dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedikit ngeri dengan apa yang Donghae ucapkan barusan. Kenapa ia harus menyebut-nyebut orang mati tengah malam begini? Apalagi mimpi Donghae tadi yang bercerita tentang rumah misterius telah membuat Hyukjae sedikit merinding. Hanya saja ia tak mau ketahuan sedang ketakutan di depan Donghae. Bisa-bisa besok ia akan ditertawakan—lagi—oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Hyukjae tak mau kejadian foto memalukan itu terulang kembali. Tidak! _(lihat FF Because of Photo)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **NM—RH**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyuk."

"Hmm."

Donghae seperti mengingat sesuatu dan mulai memundurkan dirinya ke kepala ranjang mendekati Hyukjae yang sepertinya belum bisa tidur kembali setelah insiden _'mimpi Donghae kacaukan mimpi Hyukjae.'_

"Hyuk, kau ingat tentang cerita Heechul _Hyung_ tadi siang?-"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tak ingat.

"-dia bilang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi hal aneh di asrama kita," bisik Donghae di akhir kalimatnya sambil melihat sekeliling kamar mereka.

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang si senior galak itu katakan? Hae, omongan Heechul _Hyung_ itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia sering membual kepada banyak orang disini. Kau tahu hal itu, bukan?"

Hyukjae mencoba mengelak omongan Donghae dengan menyalahkan kebiasaan senior mereka yang memang suka membual. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedang menahan rasa takutnya sekarang saat Donghae kembali membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. _'Kenapa harus membahas hal seperti ini lagi?_ ' batin Hyukjae.

"Tapi bukan Heechul _Hyung_ saja yang merasakan hal aneh itu. Kemarin Kyuhyun mendengar suara-suara aneh di kamar mandi paling pojok lantai dua."

"Sudahlah, Hae. Sepertinya kau harus mengurangi pergaulanmu dengan si nenek sihir dan juga si evil itu. Kau semakin aneh dan mulai tertular virus berlebihan mereka."

Hyukjae bingung kenapa Donghae mau saja dibodohi oleh kedua makhluk planet lain itu. Sudah jelas Heechul adalah seseorang yang terkenal mencari muka dan membuat sensasi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Semua penghuni sekolah juga tahu siapa siswa yang selalu dihukum karena mengerjai siswa lain. Dan dengan semua bukti dan julukan yang telah disandang oleh mereka, kau masih akan tetap percaya dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan?

"Tapi hal itu benar, Hyuk. Kau tak percaya?"

"Ya, aku tak perca-"

 _Beep~_

"YAA UWAA . . HAEE, KENAPA LAMPUNYA MATIII? CEPAT NYALAKANNNN. . . ," teriak Hyukjae tiba-tiba saat lampu di kamar mereka mendadak mati.

Seketika itu juga Hyukjae langsung menutup matanya dan reflek memukul Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Hyukjae yang awalnya memang telah sedikit ketakutan dengan mimpi Donghae dan juga cerita mistis asrama mereka kini semakin membuat Hyukjae benar-benar takut saat lampu di kamar mereka tiba-tiba mati. Apalagi lampu di kamar mereka mendadak mati setelah Hyukjae berusaha mengelak cerita mistis di asrama mereka.

" _Ya, ya,_ Hyuk, tenanglah jangan berteriak. Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku . .? _Ya_. . _aw . ._ "

Donghae yang mendapat teriakan dan juga serangan mendadak dari Hyukjae membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan kamar mereka yang gelap membuat Donghae pasrah menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Hyukjae.

" _Ya aw_ . . Hyuk, berhentilah memukulku terus . . _aw . . aw ._ ."

Hyukjae masih saja betah memukul Donghae dengan brutal.

 _Bugh~_

 _Bugh~_

"Ya, Hyuk. tenanglah."

"BODOH! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, HAH? CEPAT NYALAKAN LAMPUNYAAAAA!"

" _Aisshh_ . . ."

Donghae hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hyukjae benar-benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NM—RH**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae dan Hyukjae masih betah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Wajah Hyukjae sudah terlihat pucat dengan selimut yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya dan dengan tangan kanannya yang tak pernah lepas dari lengan kiri Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri sudah terlihat terkantuk-kantuk dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup. Sepertinya Donghae harus rela jika besok ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Salahkan saja Hyukjae yang melarang Donghae untuk tidur sebelum listriknya menyala.

"Hae, kenapa listriknya belum menyala juga?"

"Mana aku tahu, Hyuk," jawab Donghae dengan malas.

Sudah hampir satu jam Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya berada di tempat tidur dengan keadaan gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sinar ponsel milik Donghae. Jangan tanya di mana ponsel milik Hyukjae. Membuka matapun sebenarnya Hyukjae juga tak berani apalagi untuk pergi mencari ponselnya yang entah berada di mana. Dan Hyukjae pun juga tak yakin jika ponselnya masih dalam keadaan hidup.

"Hae, aku tak bisa bisa tidur jika lampunya mati," rengek Hyukjae pada Donghae yang berada di sampingnya.

"…"

"Hae?"

"…"

"Hae! Bisa-bisanya kau melamun di saat seperti ini!"

"Ya! Aku tidak melamun. Tapi aku mengantuk, Hyuk-" jawab Donghae dengan sedikit kesal.

"-apa kau tak bisa membedakan mana orang yang sedang mengantuk dengan orang yang sedang melamun, _hah_?" tanya Donghae heran.

Hyukjae tak memperdulikan omongan Donghae. Lagipula keadaan kamar mereka yang gelap tak bisa membuat Hyukjae melihat dengan jelas, bukan? Jadi, jangan salahkan Hyukjae.

"Hae?" panggil Hyukjae.

"Hmm. ."

"Hae, aku tak bisa tidur jika lampunya mati."

"Hmm. . ya aku tahu, Hyuk," jawab Donghae dengan matanya yang kembali tertutup. Sepertinya Donghae memang sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu," perintah Hyukjae.

"Hmm. . ."

Donghae hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Hyukjae. Dirinya yang sudah sangat mengantuk tak bisa berbuat banyak. Donghae hendak beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Hyukjae menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Hae, mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polosnya.

"Aku akan memeriksa keluar."

"Ya! Jangan pergi!"

Hyukjae mencoba kembali menarik tangan Donghae dan tak membiarkan dirinya ditinggal pergi sendirian.

"Aku akan memeriksa keluar sebentar. Kau tunggulah di sini," ucap Donghae sabar dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup.

"YA! KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI," teriak Hyukjae.

Donghae seketika meremas tangannya menahan amarah. Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Mendapat teriakan dari Hyukjae membuat Donghae tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya.

"LALU BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENYALAKAN LAMPUNYA? JIKA KAU MELARANGKU UNTUK PERGI, HAH?"

"YAA! JANGAN BERTERIAK, BODOH!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK, BODOH!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae saat ini. Menyuruh dirinya melakukan sesuatu untuk menyalakan listriknya, tapi melarang dirinya untuk pergi. Donghae benar-benar bisa dibuat gila karena ini.

Menghadapi sifat keras kepala dan sifat menyebalkan Hyukjae membuat kesabaran Donghae habis sekarang.

"Aissh. . . Kau benar-benar Hyuk."

"Ya, ya, Hae! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae kelabakan.

"Aku mau tidur dan aku tak peduli dengan lampu yang menyala atau tidak."

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Memang tak ada yang salah bukan jika Donghae yang kesal setengah mati karena sifat Hyukjae yang keras kepala itu memilih untuk tidur. Lagipula bukankah dari tadi Donghae juga sudah mengantuk. Hyukjae juga melarang Donghae untuk pergi memeriksa keluar kamar. Jadi, memilih untuk tidur adalah pilihan terbaik Donghae saat ini.

"Ta- tapi, kenapa kau memelukku da-dari de-depan?" tanya Hyukjae gugup.

"Setidaknya kau tahu kalau aku ada disampingmu."

"Ta-tapi . . Hae?" Hyukjae mencoba meronta dari dekapan Donghae.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, Hyuk. Tidurlah," jawab Donghae sambil menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat. Bisa Donghae rasakan jika tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang dari sebelumnya.

Berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Donghae membuat Hyukjae sedikit susah mengatur nafasnya. Detak jantung Donghae yang bisa Hyukjae dengar dengan jelas membuatnya semakin gugup. Bagaimana Hyukjae bisa tidur dalam kondisi seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau wajah Hyukjae memerah sekarang. Oh tidak! Memalukan!

' _Bagaimana ini?_ ' rutuk Hyukjae dalam hati. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Donghae saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NM—RH**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nghh. . ."

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela salah satu kamar asrama _Sapphire_ mengusik tidur seorang namja dengan piyama birunya. Namja yang biasa dipanggil Donghae ini kemudian membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya ke samping berniat membangunkan _roommate_ -nya. Tapi, sepertinya Hyukjae—sang roommate—sudah lebih dulu berangkat sekolah.

 _'_ _Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat?'_ batinnya.

Donghae kemudian bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Mendadak ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Mimpi buruknya semalam sepertinya bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk semata. Melainkan sebuah mimpi buruk yang membawanya ke dalam mimpi terindahnya. Lagi-lagi senyuman bodoh kembali terukir di wajah Donghae. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memperlihatkan gigi putihnya di pagi yang cerah ini.

 _'_ _Ah. . aku harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan hhe~'_ pikir Donghae dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Tidur dengan memeluk Hyukjae dari depan sepertinya membuat tidur Donghae lebih nyenyak dari biasanya. Buktinya Donghae baru bangun saat jarum jam kini menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Biasanya Donghae akan terbangun pukul 5 pagi karena ia terbiasa berolahraga atau sekedar lari pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Sebab itulah bangun diatas jam 5, sepertinya termasuk kategori 'bangun kesiangan' bagi Donghae.

Lain lagi dengan Hyukjae yang hanya akan bangun jika ada yang membangunkannya. Dan melihat Hyukjae sekarang yang pagi-pagi sudah berangkat sekolah adalah hal yang tak wajar menurut Donghae.

 _Ddrrt. . ddrrt. ._

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Pagi IKAN :p_

 _Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Aku yakin kau tidur dengan nyenyak. Kau senang bukan melihatku tersiksa semalaman? Dan, kau tak berpikir kalau aku akan diam saja, bukan? Ingat ya Hae, jangan harap malam ini kau bisa melakukan kebiasanmu itu saat tidur! Oh ya, kau tak lupa kan jika pagi ini jam 6, kelas kita akan mengadakan penelitian Biologi? Aku harap kau tak lupa dengan pelajaran kesayanganmu itu. Ah, tapi sepertinya kau tak ingat. Aku turut berduka atas hal itu. Maaf, kalau aku telat memberitahukanmu karena aku SENGAJA. HAHAHA._

 _#Ini balasan karena kau telah membuatku tak bisa tidur semalam!_

 _#Selamat menanti hukumanmu Lee Donghae._

 _Sahabat terbaikmu_

 _Lee Hyukjae :*_

Senyuman bodoh yang sejak tadi terukir di wajah Donghae mendadak menghilang tergantikan wajah kesalnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Donghae yang menyukai Biologi dapat melupakan mata pelajaran kesayangannya itu. Apalagi penelitian kali ini akan pergi ke aquarium yang ada di Seoul. Ah. . betapa Donghae ingin sekali menemui binatang kesukaannya itu. Ini semua gara-gara Hyukjae. Kenapa hanya dengan memeluk Hyukjae dari depan bisa membuat Donghae tidur senyenyak itu?

 _'_ _Aissh . . sial! Lee Hyukjae!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NM—RH**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Other side :_

"Hyukjae Hyung, cepat naik ke dalam bus. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," seru Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Hyukjae masih terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya saat Kyuhyun, si ketua kelas, memanggilnya.

"Hyuk, sepertinya dari tadi aku tak melihat Donghae. Kau tak berangkat bersamanya?" tanya Siwon saat Hyukjae tengah masuk ke dalam bus.

"Kau akan melihatnya besok di lapangan sekolah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Seringaian licik kini terpampang jelas di wajah manis Lee Hyukjae. Sepertinya mimpi buruk Donghae telah kembali menjadi mimpi buruk seutuhnya.

 **FIN**

 **a/n :**

Bagaimana? Baguskah? Menyenangkankah? Ah . . maafkan saya yang terlalu lama _update_ -nya. Banyak sekali ide cerita yang harus saya ubah dari _fict_ ini. Mulai dari awalnya yang bertemakan _horror_ dan kemudian malah jadi gagal total karena saya bingung bagaimana penulisannya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa saya harus merombak kembali _fict_ ini di beberapa bagian dan seperti inilah hasil akhirnya walaupun masih tetap ada sedikit nuansa _horror_ di dalamnya. Dan untuk salah satu adegan dalam fict ini dimana Donghae yang tiba-tiba memeluk Hyukjae saat Hyukjae tak bisa tidur adalah permintaan _reader_ _FF Hae, I Can't Sleep_. Entah kenapa saya teringat komentar mereka yang meminta Donghae memeluk Hyukjae, saat membuat _fict_ ini.

Menanggapi _FF Because of Photo_ sebelumnya. Banyak yang mengira kalau hal yang 'belum terungkap' adalah si kepala besar. Tapi, sayangnya bukan itu. Ada hal lain lagi yang saya bikin ngegantung. Maafkan saya yang merepotkan _readers_ untuk terus menebak-nebak. Namun, saya tetap ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada _readers_ yang telah bersedia mem- _follow_ , mem- _favourite_ , dan menuliskan komentarnya di kolom review _FF Because of Photo_ karya saya sebelumnya. Segala apresiasi yang _readers_ berikan sangat berarti bagi saya.

Baiklah, sekian _note_ dari saya. Terima kasih!

 **Reesha Hyu**

 **Thanks to :**

 **RianaTrieEdge** **Miss Chocoffee** **ryesung** **| mizukhy yank eny | liaya13 | elfishy09 |** **kartikawaii** **Haehyuk546** **| Guest | FN**

#Segala kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan penulisan _fict_ saya berikutnya.


End file.
